


Howlatine

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Study, Other, Randomness, Sort Of, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: My second FNAF OCTemplate Used: FNAF OC Bio by Lilly8780





	Howlatine

~ B A S I C S ~  
Name: Howlatine

Species: Wolf

Animatronic or human?: Animatronic

Years of service (age): 16

Programmed personality: Happy-go-lucky

Programmed gender: Male

Are they inspired from a Canon animatronic?: Yes

Are they in a relationship?: No

Intelligence level (on a scale of 1-5): 4

Aggression level (on a scale of 1-5): 5

Role in the pizzeria: Comic relief

Backstory: Howlatine was created as a militant prototype meant for war. When the first few tests proved unsuccessful, he was scrapped and later purchased by the pizzeria. It was there that he was made into a more child-friendly animatronic.

Do they have a dead child inside of them, or are they possessed?: No

Have they ever killed someone?: One

If they have, how?: A scientist who got too close during one of the tests

Are they in service or broken down?: In service

  
~ A P P E A R E N C E ~  
Fur color (s): Cream colored w/a light purple underbelly

Eye color: Blue

Toy design: Same as his original design only the colors are reversed and he's wearing a polka dot bow-tie

Do they have sharp teeth?: Yes

Do they have claws?: Yes

Do they have yellow patches, dirty fur, or ripped off fur?: A few dirty spots here and there

Condition (if they're withered, describe how): Howlatine's condition is great, almost new

  
~ O T H E R I M P O R T A N T I N F O ~

Route of restaurant: Sticks close to the stage area, occasionally wanders the main party area

Audio cues: Mechanical growling

Jumpscare: Pops up out of nowhere and bites your face off

Do they have any special abilities?: No

Do they have supernatural powers?: No

Does their jumpscare lead to a death mini-game or special event?: Insta-death

Extra info: Howlatine still retains some of his military commands; something that makes him extra aggressive at night

Trivia:  
Howlatine was supposed to replace Foxy, but the pizzeria decided against it given Foxy's overall popularity.  
He's as docile as a domesticated dog and loves to play during the day  
Doesn't trust humans on account of his past


End file.
